All Within A Lifetime
by ITJoe
Summary: Now that Harry and Draco have graduated from Hogwarts, and that they've found their unbreakable love for each other, will there still be suprises? Definitely. Will they all be bad? Let's hope not.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone, and welcome to 'All Within A Lifetime'! It's finally time to follow Drarry's lives after Hogwarts 8th year. For everyone joining us after I Will Love You Forever And A Day, welcome back, I'm glad to have you back, and I hope you enjoy this book just as much. If you've only just joined us, some things may not make sense without reading IWLYFAAD, and so I recommend reading it before this one, although you don't have to.

As always, any tips, opinions, etc., then please review and I'll reply as soon as I can. I don't know where this will go, or how long it will last, but I have many ideas I would love to put in. I'm really excited to be writing some Drarry again.

Spoiler: The people will seem out of characters again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise, so any characters, places, etc. do not belong to me.


	2. C1 - Another Beginning

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! I'm so excited to start this again! I hope you all enjoy it and if you want to recommend anything, then please review. We'll, let's begin!**

**Chapter 1 - Another Beginning**

They all scanned the platform for Mrs Weasleys before Ron yelled, "There she is! "

The five of them ran over to her and she smiled at the sight them. She hugged each of them, Ginyn, then Ron and Hermione. Then she finally grabbed Harry and hugged him tight. She let him go and saw the blonde standing beside Harry looking down at his feet. She shot a look of confusion at Harry and he spoke, "Can we speak to you a minute?"

She agreed and they moved aside, but she murmured 'we' again with confusion. "What's going on?"

"Well, when we first joined back, I noticed Draco had changed. He wasn't being himself, he was acting different. I learnt he was struggling with home life and so I offered to help him. The more I helped him, the more we realised we liked each other, up until the point that we knew it. We... We love each other."

She stood still and shot a look between the two of them. Then, after what felt like an eternity, she suddenly grabbed the blonde, and pulled him into a massive hug. "Welcome to the family! ". Then she grabbed Harry and pulled him in aswell. "I'm so pleased for you both. I'm glad you've found each other." She looked like she could have sobbed with joy. "Please would you come and join us for the day? I would love to get to know you Draco."

It looked like a weight had been lifted from Draco's shoulders. "Really? Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"Don't mention it, lovely, you're a part of the family now."

"Thank you, Molly. We were wondering if we could stay a night or two? If you don't mind."

"Aww, if course! You've made my day! You're both welcome any time."

They regrouped smiling and held onto each other. Molly apparated them to their home and they popped into the living room. They all began to disperse to put away their things, however Draco stayed in the room, taking everything in. "Harry, is this where they actually live?"

"Haha, yeah. Why?"

"I never realised that my Manor was so massive. I mean, I knew it was big, but this is tiny, and they make it work. I feel so... so horrible. After years of bullying Ron for having no money, and I never knew that this is what he called home." He was visibly upset and distraught at how nasty and vile he had been. Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Well, I'm glad you have realised. It all helps you to become a better person. And, remember, they know you've changed."

"I know, but I feel so bad."

Just then, Mrs Weasley returned, "I've got your room ready boys, do you mind sharing a bed?"

"Thanks Molly, and we're happy to share a bed."

"It's really nice of you Mrs Weasley. Thank you."

"I want to make you feel comfy. And, please, call me Molly."

"Ok, thank you... Molly."

She smiled and lead them up the stairs to their room. It was a nice, small room with a double bed at the side, and a wardrobe next to it. There were a set of shelves above the bed aswell, however, that was about it. They placed their belongings down and Draco looked out of the window. It was a lovely view of the fields that surrounded them.

"I hope it will do." Said Molly, wishing she could have given more to impress the guests.

Draco spoke immediately, "It's more than we could have asked for. It's perfect."

"It really is Molly, thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like it. Settle in, and if you're not downstairs for lunch, I'll come and fetch you."

Then she walked out of the room, leaving them to settle in. They both collapsed on the bed, tired, despite the snooze they had in the train. It must have been approaching early morning by now. They both got changed into their nightwear and climbed into bed. They sat upright for a while, Draco in Harry's arms, talking about Grimmauld Place.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" replied Harry.

Hermione walked in and pointed at the end of their bed, with Harry nodding his agreement.

"Are you OK Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. So, what are you up to later today?"

"We plan to spend some time here, so Draco can get to know Molly and Arthur. Then tomorrow, we're going to go to the Ministry of Magic to confirm we are taking Grimmauld Place into our ownership. And then, we'll go there and I guess we'll sort out the wards, and possibly a quick clean. What about you?"

"I'm so excited for you both, I can't wait to come and visit again. Well, we're not sure, probably just relax and spend some time here. Anyway, I'm gonna head off to bed. Night you two, see you later."

The boys replied in harmony, "Night." as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Urm, Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"I forgot about Arthur. He used to work with my dad. I'm not sure he'll be that pleased to see me."

"Oh come on, you being hard in yourself. The Weasleys are the kindest, most forgiving family I know. He'll be pleased to know that you don't act like your fa...father." Harry began to slow down and trail off at the end.

"Are you OK?"

"Erm, I need to tell you something. Professor McGonagall informed me yesterday, but I couldn't tell you, your were graduating."

"Go on."

"Well, the laws changed recently, and that meant your father was put up for another trial. They resentenced him to a life sentence." He placed an arm around his lover.

The blonde's face was in shock. "My father could have gotten free, and terrorised more people again. He could have found me." He burst into tears and collapsed into Harry's chest.

"Come on, he's still locked away. He can't hurt anyone anymore. You're safe here, I've got you."

Harry felt so bad for the blonde crying against his chest. He wished he had a better upbringing, knowing his own was difficult, he sympathised with Draco and held him tight. He did as McGonagall had said, comfort him.

When he managed to control his emotions a bit more, he stopped crying and hugged Harry tighter and thanked him for telling him. He knew he would've found it hard if he had gotten told by a letter, especially with no one around. He couldn't stand the thought of that vile man being free. And so, Harry pulled Draco further down into bed, and pulled the sheets over them. He spooned Draco to comfort him some more and they fell asleep almost instantly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The boys both woke to a gentle sound of repetitive knocking. It was lighter now, but the curtains still blocked most light out. They sat up on bed, Harry still hugging his boyfriend. "Come in."

Mrs Weasley opened the door, and smiled at the sight of them, half asleep and leaning against each other. "Hello, I hope you slept alright."

"It was lovely thanks Molly." Harry spoke quietly, still adjusting himself.

Draco, on the other hand, looked like he had been awake for much longer, despite only waking up when Harry did, because he was a much bigger morning person. "Morning Molly, it's was great thank you. Did you want some help with the lunch?"

"Don't be silly! You're the guest! I don't want you to do anything, just relax. We'll, I'll leave you both, and then when you're ready, come and grab some food." She left the room and Draco grabbed his wand, pointing them at the curtains to open them.

"ARGH! That's too bright! I'm not ready yet!"

"Oh, Harry, stop moaning. Come on, we need to get ready, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Ergh, ok. Yeah, go up two flights of stairs and it's at the end of the corridor."

"Thanks."

The pair of them got ready, Draco much quicker than Harry, and they made their way down the stairs. They walked into the dining room and Mrs Weasley had filled the table with homemade food.

"Wow Molly, this is incredible! It looks absolutely delicious."

"Thank you. Feel free to tuck in. The others will be down soon."

Grabbing a chair, they both grabbed some food and began filling their plates. At the same time, footsteps ran down the stairs, and a face appeared at the end. "Hi guys! I'm so hungry!"

"Hi Ginny." Harry laughed at how she nearly fell off the last step.

"Good morning, Ginny." Draco smiled, about to put a sandwich into his mouth.

Soon after, Ron and Hermione came down and joined them, taking a chair each. Molly also sat with them, beside Draco and began talking to him.

"So Draco, what do you think of the food?"

"It's really nice, thank you. You're a great cook."

Her smile grew with joy, "Really? Aww thanks. I try my best. So then, what do you want to do now you've graduated?"

"Well, thanks to Harry and Professor Slughorn, I've decided I want to be a writer. I really enjoy writing stories, and I'm hoping to release my first book based on my experience on the dark side. I want to share my mistakes to show the serious consequences."

Mrs Weasley looked at Draco in his eyes and said "No way! Really? I love reading books! I'd love to read it when you release it."

Draco smiled, "Definitely, you can get one of the first copies."

Molly smiled back, "I can't wait. You know, Ginny and Ron have both told me how much you've changed and how you helped them to revise. Thank you so much."

"Well, I wanted to see them do well."

Draco felt like he belonged to the family now that he had spent some time with them all. However, he still hadn't seen Arthur at all.

As if Ginny had read his mind, she piped up, "Hey Mum, where's Dad?"

"He's stuck at work. He won't be back until Tuesday because, now that he's head of the department, he has a lot more work to do, so he's sorting it all out now so there's less to do later on."

"That's a shame, I can't wait to tell him my results!"

"Nor can I!" Ron jumped in before Ginny tried to talk some more. "And I bet he'll love to meet Draco."

"I'm sure he'll love to meet you Draco."

They were all sat talking now, and the food was nearly completely gone from the table. Mrs Weasley waved her wand and the dishes all flew into the kitchen, where they began washing themselves. Ginny ran upstairs and Ron and Hermione made their way into the living room.

"Thank you Molly, that was lovely." The blonde said.

"You're very welcome. So, you enjoy writing, do you enjoy reading aswell?"

"I love it. What about you?"

"I've got a room full of books, like a mini library, you can help yourself any time."

"Thank you very much. Will I get my own shelf of books that I write?"

"Of course, I can't wait to read them."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry and Draco got back into bed and Harry help Draco against his shoulder, in what had become a usual position, and they spoke about the next day. Harry was clearly excited about returning to Grimmauld Place, and Draco was pleased to get to look around their house. They were both in a great mood, and were struggling to get to sleep, partly from excitement, and partly from their sleep earlier in the day.

"So, who do we need to see tomorrow?"

"Erm... I don't know. I guess we had best send a letter to the Ministry to meet us there?"

"You could, but how are you going to do that?"

"I could ask to borrow Pigwidgeon."

"Well, I would have just gotten my house elves to do it. The Weasleys don't have one do they?"

"No, they d..." Harry paused and his face lit up. "You are a genius!"

"Well, what's new?" Draco smirked.

"Kreacher!"

*POP*

The house elf appeared suddenly beside the bed. "Yes Master Potter?"

"Kreacher, are you able to send a message?"

"No!" Harry looked sternly towards him, "OK, what does master want?"

Harry jumped out of bed, pulling a quill and ink, and parchment from his bag, and leant on the window sill. He wrote the letter and handed it to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, can you take this to Kingsley Shacklebolt? He'll know what to do."

*POP*

He was gone.

"What did you say?"

"I asked them to meet us at Grimmauld Place at half past twelve. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm excited for it."

"I'm glad. Do you have ownership of Malfoy Manor then? Or the elves?"

"Well, my Mother still legally owns the Manor and all the elves, because Father lost ownership and Mother was next to take them, even if she's left the country. Although, I can still call the elves and they listen to me."

"Oh, so is that where you stayed before 8th year?"

"Yeah, it was pretty lonely. It would have been better with you." He smiled and pulled Harry toward him. They kissed each other goodnight and lay down. They pulled the sheets up and soon dropped off.


	3. C2 - 12 Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed getting stuck back into the lives of Drarry as much as I did. I'm really loving seeing how they react to being free, and how Draco is developing so much. It really seems to have hit him hard. Enjoy!**

**Also, I'm so sorry, I had exams, of which one was messed up and I had to retake, then I've been busy with other things aswell, but, I think I've got some more free time, meaning I shall upload more often. Yay! **

**Chapter 2 - 12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry woke up to find Draco still beside him. It was unusual for Harry to wake up before his boyfriend. He rose from his bed and climbed over the sleeping blonde, then made his way to the bathroom, getting himself ready. He returned to the bedroom to check on Draco, but upon going round the corner and into the room, Draco was leaving the room. The walked into each other, and Draco reacted quickly, grabbing Harry and holding him.

"Whoa. Well, good morning. You're up early."

"Good morning." He leant in and kissed his boyfriend passionately, "I guess I'm just excited for today."

"So am I." He smiled at his lover and cheekily grabbed his backside. "I'm just going to get freshened up, and I'll meet you downstairs."

"I'll see you in a minute then." He pecked his lover's lips and headed down. Only Mrs Weasley was downstairs and she had been cleaning up the house. "Good morning Harry, excited for today?"

"Morning. Yes, I can't wait, but I'm a bit nervous to be honest. I'm worried it will remind me too much of Sirius and that it'll upset me all the time."

"Aw, come on. When you've lived there for a while, it'll feel normal. And, Sirius probably left it for you, because he didn't want anyone else getting it. He trusted you to have it, so maybe it reminding you of him is a good thing?"

"Maybe. Thanks."

"Does Draco like bacon and eggs? I know they have it at Hogwarts."

"Hmm, yeah, I'm pretty sure he does. Thank you."

Harry made his way to the table as Mrs Weasley got on with cooking breakfast. He heard footsteps coming down and heard the his lover thanking Mrs Weasley for the food, of which, delicious smells were filling the house. The blonde came through the door smiling and sat beside the brunette, holding his hand as he did.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked, as Draco straightened himself.

"Excellent, how about you? I was really suprised to be alone in bed when I woke up."

"Hahaha, yeah, I slept fine, I'm not really sure why I woke up, I guess I am genuinely just in a good mood for today."

"Here you go boys! I hope you enjoy." Mrs Weasley came in with two plates of bacon and eggs, placing them infront of the boys.

They both thanked her and began to tuck into their food. "Ah, that is delicious! Even something as basic as this is the best that I've tried. How does she do it?"

"I know, Molly's a really good cook, isn't she. I wish I was that good."

"Wait, can you cook then?"

"Oh yeah, the Dursley's made me do it a lot of the time. They were trying to punish me for, well, being alive. But, it actually gave me a lot of skills.

"Wow, well, I know who's cooking in the couple then."

"Yeah, looks like I'll be the man of the kitchen."

Hermione poked her head round the corner of the door, "Good morning you two, I'll be in, in a minute."

"OK, see you in a minute."

They continued to eat their breakfast, as Hermione returned a minute later. "How are you both, then?"

"We're alright thanks, excited aswell."

"Yeah we are. You'll never guess what Hermione."

"What?"

"Oh come on? It's not that interesting. Does everyone need to know?"

"Yes, Harry, they do. So, I woke up this morning, turned around to kiss Harry on the forehead, like I normally do and..."

Harry interrupted, "Wait, wait. Do you?"

"What? Kiss you? Yeah."

"Aw, that's sweet. I never knew, how come you never told me?"

"It's not sweet. And I don't know, never thought of telling you. Anyway, so, I turned around, and I was alone, he had woken up before me!"

Hermione looked shocked, "No way?! Harry, are you OK? You never wake up early!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, stop it! I'm just excited."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, smirked and chuckled. Teasing his lover was one of his favourite things to do, and not only verbally.

"Anyway, I'm just gonna take our dishes through and help Molly."

"OK, Harry."

When he had gone through, Hermione moved next to Draco and lowered her voice.

"Hey Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Well, I'm ready to share a bed, and I was wondering when you and Harry began sharing."

"OK? Well, it was when I was sleeping on the sofa in the common room, and Harry lay on their with me because... Erm..."

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering if you had any ideas."

"Really? Thanks. Well, have you spoken to him?"

"No, I'm not sure how to ask him. We've never done it because we were in seperate dorms at Hogwarts, and over the summer, we didn't feel ready."

"Well, I would talk to him. Then, if he's ready, he won't mind, and if not, then he knows what you think."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks Draco."

"That's OK. I hope it goes well "

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ready, love?"

"Ready."

"Bye guys, see you later." Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all stood outside with the boys, as they got ready to go. They waved goodbye as Harry took Draco's hand, and disapparated them both outside of Grimmauld Place. They appeared in front of a man, and they looked at him as he turned around. He had ginger hair and looked exhausted.

"Arthur?!" Harry smiled, but Draco's stomach churned with nervousness. He didnt expect to meet him yet.

"Harry! Good to see you! How are y... why is Mr Malfoy here?"

"Well, long story short, we're together."

"Together? As in, boyfriends?"

"Yeah."

He pulled Harry aside. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? He has done some really bad things ."

"Mr Weasleys, I know it looks crazy, but he has changed. Just ask Ron or Ginny, or Hermione. They have all seen it. "

"Well than, if you're sure. Will he be joining you?"

"Yeah, if he can." They joined back with Draco.

"Sorry about that, Mr Malfoy. Nice to see you. Ready to begin?"

"That's OK. I am, are you Harry?"

"I've just got one question, how come you're in charge of the housing?"

"Well, the housing minister is currently working away, and they sent me because I've been here plenty of times before."

"Oh, well I'm glad."

"Well then, let's begin. So, I'm sure you know the muggle entrance is hidden, and I've been asked to inform you to only use it if necessary, which I hope it's not. So, let's go inside, if you'd like to hold on, and I'll apparate inside."

Harry and Draco grabbed Mr Weasley's hand, and felt their bodies pull away from themselves. They landed in the hallway of the property and steadied themselves before Arthur continued.

"So, here is... Do you want me to give you a tour? Because you've been here before, it's all the same. We can just sort out the rest of the legal work instead and then it's yours."

"Yeah, I'd rather get it sorted if you don't mind."

"That's fine, we'll do that."

Draco let go of Harry's hand, "Could I go and look around? Just, I've never been here before."

"Yeah, I guess so. If that alright with Arthur."

He smiled at the blonde, "Yeah, I don't mind."

Whilst Harry and Mr Weasley sorted out the deeds, Draco wondered along the hallway and made his way up the stairs. He opened the first door he found on the next floor and immediately looked inside the library Harry must have been talking about." Oh Merlin, it's incredible." He felt like a child in a sweet shop, the shelves upon shelves full of books of every colour, shape, size, topic, author. They were all there. His grin grew when he saw a side room, containing a desk and chair, with some empty shelves on the wall. His head filled with thoughts of how he could make this his study to write books in. Leaving the room, he headed up the stairs again, passing various rooms full of different items. One room he looked in was clearly the master bedroom, and as much as it wasn't very Malfoy Manor, it was a nice change that he could get used to. He returned to the staircase, heading down to meet back with Harry and Arthur, but jumped when something appeared in front of him. "GAH!"

Kreacher looked up and down Malfoy, and sneered at him.

"Oh, you're a house elf. You made me jump."

Kreacher went along the landing, walking around the blonde, looking at him as he passed by.

Draco went downstairs, finding Harry and Arthur, who had just finished the legal issues. "Oh hey, I didn't know you had a house elf. Although, he didn't seem to like me."

"Oh, yeah, that's Kreacher. The most miserable one I know of. KREACHER!"

The elf popped in front of them, "Yes, master?"

"This is my boyfriend, Draco, he'll be living here with me, so don't be rude to him."

He frowned at the boy.

"He's also a black descendent."

Kreacher smirked, "Oh, Kreacher is very sorry, master, Kreacher did not know."

"Oh, so you respect him more than me? Your master? Anyway, Mr Weasley has asked us to join him back at the burrow, he'd love to get to know you aswell."

"Sounds great."

"Thank you, Harry was telling me you've met everyone else. And I've also modified the wards, so you will be able to apparate and dissapparate freely."

"Oh, thank you."

"Right then boys, let's go."

They grabbed his hand again, and dissaparated from the boys' new home.


	4. C3 - Family Reunion

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry (again), it's been manic at school because they're closing Friday (They have now). But, I'm hoping that this story will help cheer some of us up. Also, use this time wisely, do something you've been putting off, try something new, learn a new skill. Remember, don't panic, and stay safe. You'll all make it! **

**Chapter 3 - Family Reunion**

"POP" The three appeared outside the Weasley's house and they headed towards the door. Harry opened it and went inside, seeing Mrs Weasley cleaning the kitchen, preparing it for dinner.

"Hello! We're back! And we've brought someone to see you."

"Ooh, hello, I wasn't sure if you were coming back, and who have you... Arthur!"

"Molly! Aww, come here!"

They pulled into an embrace, so Harry and Draco left them to have some time alone, they hadn't seen each other for a while. The boys went upstairs and found Hermione coming out of the bathroom, "Hey guys, aren't you spending time at your new house?"

"Hey, well, we were going to but then Arthur ended up being the Ministry worker for us, so he came back with us."

Ron's head poked out from his room and shouted down the stairs, "Did you just say that Dad's here?"

Arthur must have heard him and shouted back, "Yes, I'm here!"

Ron flew down the stairs, nearly knocking out Ginny, who had come out to see Arthur upon Hering his voice.

"Haha, I'm glad he's back, they were missing him."

"Yeah, they were. Anyway, Draco, what do you think of the house?"

"Well, I went to look around whilst Harry and Mr Weasley were doing the paper work, and I love it. It's an amazing house with some beautiful rooms. And the library is massive, I'm guessing you've seen it before."

"Yeah, it's great isn't it, I'd love a library like that. I'm going to have to convince Ron that I need one."

They went downstairs and sat in the living room, leaving the Weasley's to spend some time in the kitchen.

"So, Hermione, you mentioned about buying a house with Ron. When are you planning to do that?"

"I knew you'd ask, Harry. Well, we've been talking and we want to find somewhere and move in, before we go to find my parents. I've said I want to have somewhere that they can come to live if they need to."

"That's a good idea. Have you looked anywhere yet?"

"No, not yet, but we are going to soon."

Mr Weasley walked into the room, followed by Molly, Ron and Ginny, and they all sat down smiling.

Arthur, beaming with happiness to be back home, looked at Harry, who was sat beside Draco, and said "So then, how long have you to been together?"

Draco took this as an opportunity to bite the bullet and get to know Mr Weasley a bit more.

"Well, about 7 months, we got together before Christmas." He felt calmer now that he had spoken a bit to him, even if it was only a sentence.

"Well, I'm very pleased for you both. And Ginny and Ron were just telling me about your 8th year, I can't thank you enough. It's very, very good of you to help them how you did, and their grades are excellent. I can't believe that you're the son of Lucius."

Draco's face winced at the sound of his father's name, and Molly gasped.

"ARTHUR! You can't say that! I'm sorry Draco."

Arthur frowned, "Oh, I am sorry Draco, I didn't realise."

"No, don't worry, I'm glad I'm not like him. I'm glad I've seen the wrong of my ways."

"Well, Ginny told me your NEWT scores, they're incredible Draco, well done."

"Thank you, it was a lot of work, but I am pleased."

They all sat down together, and spoke for a while.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hahaha, you're right Hermione!" Harry laughed amongst the rest of them.

"Oh wow, it's getting dark, we'd best go love."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we need to set up the beds at least." Draco smiled, still chuckling from Hermione's remark.

They stood up, and began saying goodbye to everyone, thanking them all for a wonderful few days, and for some delicious meals. The entire room followed them out to the front of the house, and waved them off as Harry grabbed his lover's hand and they dissapparated, reappearing at their new house.

They dropped their belongings on the ground in the hallway, and Harry called Kreacher, who poked his head around the corner from the door into the kitchen. On Harry's command, he, albeit reluctantly, picked them up and took them to their bedrooms for them. The boys sat down on an old sofa in the living area and looked at each other.

"I can't believe it, love. We're finally here."

"I can't either. It's absolutely crazy to think about it. And I'm beginning to prefer this place to Malfoy Manor."

"Oh really? Well I'm glad because you'll be seeing alot of it." Harry smirked. "Well then, we'd best make a start, come on." He pulled up the blonde by his hand and into a hug.

"Oh, don't be so cheesy. We need to get some places to sleep."

Harry smiled into the hug, laughing at Draco's remark. "Oh, ok then, I suppose you're right."

Climbing the staircase, they made it to the master bedroom, large and spacious with two windows for light. Kreacher had placed the trunks on the floor and left before they had gotten there. Draco immediately got to work, getting rid of cobwebs and dusting off shelves. Harry followed suit and cleaned the windows, he hadn't ever really done much cleaning with magic before, but Merlin it was easier than doing it wandless. He had always scrubbed hard, trying to clean marks off everything from plates to mirrors, just as long as it wasn't expensive. The Dursleys never wanted Harry to touch anything costly for fears he would break it.

"That looks loads better already. Shall we start on the furniture?"

"Well, it's getting late and I'm ready for bed. How about we sort out the bed, and then leave the rest for tomorrow?" Harry said, faking a yawn. He really just couldn't be bothered when he could be in bed, spooning the blonde.

"OK, but you've got to help all day. No excuses." Draco knew Harry would skip corners when he had the chance.

"OK, I promise. Who do you think I am?" he asked jokingly.

"I know exactly who you are. The" chooses to be lazy" one. "

"Hmm, maybe you do know."

The pair laughed as they began to clean the bed down, fixing the frame, and then adding on the bedding that Mrs Weasley has bought them as a house warming gifts. Mr Weasley had told her it was a muggle thing, and Harry appreciated it greatly. Although, until now, Draco was unsure why it was useful, but neither has noticed they had no bedding. They would have struggled to sleep with comfort.

"Right, we're done. This looks quite comfy actually. Do you want to get ready first, and I'll use the bathroom afterwards?"

"OK, sounds good." Harry wondered off to the bathroom, and Draco stayed behind. Whilst he waited, he pulled a piece of parchment out of his trunk and saw it was his grades. He smiled at them, taking out his wands and sticking them to the side wall. He would put them somewhere one day, but it gave the room some character. A little bit? Nothing really, but Draco liked it nonetheless.

Harry returned from the bathroom and Draco went in to get ready. He climbed into their new bed and he sunk into it, he felt like he was floating on a cloud. But then he noticed something on the wall. He got out of bed and walked over to it, soon noticing it was Draco's N.E.W.T.s and he smiled. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he knew Draco was ecstatic with his results, which made Harry happy. He hopped back into bed, and as he did, his boyfriend walked down the corridor and into their room.

"I noticed you've decorated. I think we should keep it up."

"Haa, oh no, the walls just seemed too bare. And that's all we have that I could think of."

"No no, I like it."

Draco smiled at the dark haired boy. Why didn't they have this sooner? He couldn't help but think that maybe if he had fallen in love sooner, he may have made better decisions.

"Come here, you." Harry motioned for Draco to join him in bed. He did and he noticed his face light up.

"Wow, that's comfy." The tone of suprise made Harry chuckle.

The brunette wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled him towards him, letting their lips meet. They grazed over each other, the warmth of their breath mixing together, the fragility of the kiss broken and Harry began to pull away.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

Draco waved his wand at the light, switching it off, as Harry removed his glasses, placing them on the table beside him. He turned to find Draco amongst the blanket of black the covered them, but ended up feeling for him. Eventually, upon poking a finger into his rib, "oww!", he wrapped his arms around his lover, and wriggled closer to him until they were together. Soon after, they were both asleep, Harry snoring loudly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: I'm sorry again, I'm just being lazy now. But hopefully, fingers crossed, I'll write more often. I hope you enjoyed though.


	5. Quick update!

Hey guys, I'm so sorry, I've been partially busy, partially lazy, and extremely forgetful. I will get back into the story soon enough, the next chapter is being made, just slowly. I promise I'll get there!

Thank you all for the constant support, and your patience, you are all so amazing, thank you!

I hope you are all okay and getting through the quarantine alright. Remember to stay at home where ever possible to stop the spread of the virus. It's vital that you follow all official advice that you're being told.

But in the meantime, keep a look out for the next chapters of this fanfic as I have so many ideas that I need to get out and onto here for you all to see, I just need to remember that I have to write it for you all to see it, hahaha. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter, bye!


	6. C4 - Time Together

**A/N: I think I'm back into the swing, and with lockdown, I've got more time. Just a reminder, please, please, please follow the government's guidelines, wherever you're from, and don't forget to stay safe. Also, there is a new Instagram account that I found called Stay at Home, (username - donotgoout) and they have the aim to help people through the lockdown, encouraging them to stay indoors. So, why not go and support them, and any other accounts you might find, they are all doing a great thing for people. Anyway, let's get back into their lives in Grimmauld Place. **

**Chapter 4 -Time Together**

Rays of sun peeked through the gaps in the curtains, and straight onto Harry's sleeping face, waking him up. He turned over to avoid the light, but saw Kreacher walk past the open door, indicating Draco was up and had left the room. Draco had always been a morning person, he could perform very powerful spells requiring a lot of energy at early times of the day. Whereas Harry always struggled to lug himself out of the bed, meaning he wouldn't talk to anyone until he had some food.

"Good morning, love."

"Hmmm" Harry murmered at the gentle sound of his lover's voice.

"I've got you some breakfast, I wish I could say I cooked it, but I didn't. It was thanks to Kreacher. But I poured the juice into your cup."

Despite his best efforts, Harry could never get Kreacher to do things easily. "Wait, you got him to listen to you?"

"Yeah, he seems to like me. Not sure why, maybe because I had lots of them at the Manor."

Harry shook his head, amazed and shoved a forkful of beans into his mouth. He hadn't put his glasses on yet though, so was suprised when he actually tasted that it was some egg, and not beans. Putting them on, he smiled at the tray infront of him: a full English, a glass of orange juice, and an orange.

"Thank you love, this is delicious. Can I expect this everyday then?" He asked with a grin, tilting his had slightly ot the blonde.

Chuckling, Draco replied "No you can not, maybe for special occasions. And if I can get Kreacher to cook again."

"Well, why don't you learn to cook? You'll have a lot of free time to do so."

"Why would I do that when we have a house elf?"

"Because, as much as he's useful, we can't get him to do everything."

As much as Harry had never fully agreed with what Hermione believed, he did think that house elves are taken advantage of sometimes.

"Hmm, I'll think about it. But for now, you need to get ready, lots of work to do." Draco got up, grabbing the orange from the tray, pecking Harry's cheek, and strolling through the door. Harry finished off his breakfast and got off the very soft, dreamy mattress that they had slept like babies on. Walking down to the bathroom, he passed the top floor of the library and peered inside.

"Wow, I forgot how big it is. No wonder Draco is so excited about spending so much time here." It was still slightly breathtaking to Harry, even though he had seen it plenty of times before. The maze like structure of the shelves across the floor, the rainbow of book spines covering the walls, the long, dark wooden hallways that circled each floor. It all built such a wonderful room that made you lose yourself without even leaving the house. Suddenly remembering what he was doing, Harry pulled away from the forest of stories and reached the bathroom. He noticed it was significantly cleaner than when he used it last night, Draco must have cleaned it before he got ready for bed, his hygiene was immaculate, but sometimes annoyed Harry as it seemed excessive in some cases. He brushed his teeth after using the toilet and headed back to their room, getting dressed into some clothes that he still hadn't unpacked into his wardrobe.

"Harry, love! Are you ready?!" Draco voice had strained up the stairs, and made its way into the bedroom. Harry opened the door, and made his way downstairs, shouting back in reply, "Yes! I'm on my way!"

"I'm in here!" Draco's voice had grown louder now. Following the sound, Harry found himself in the kitchen where Draco was sat with a coffee. "Oh, there you are. Want a drink?"

"No, I'm alright thanks. And thank you for breakfast, it was delicious."

"That's OK, as I say, I didn't do much." Harry smiled and sat beside Draco, placing an arm around him.

"Well, where shall we start?"

Taking a sip from his mug, the blond thought for a second, before an idea popped into his head. "OK, shall we start with the most used rooms, like bedroom and kitchen?"

"Hmm, you're so smart. Sounds like a plan." Harry never forgot how impressive his boyfriend's brain could be sometimes.

Smiling, Draco stood up with Harry, placing his now empty cup into the sink and heading upstairs to the room that they had slept in.

"Well, we did a pretty good job of this room last night, so we don't have much to do."

They immediately got to work, organising their wardrobes, well, Draco was, Harry just tried to shove everything inside it and hoped that it fit. This annoyed Draco greatly, causing him to reorganise it all, deciding to abandon magic because it was that bad that he couldn't begin to imagine what it needs to look like. He wanted to spend time thinking how to sort it. After the setback, they got back to cleaning up and finished up in the bedroom. Next, they began to work on the kitchen, where Kreacher beginning to clean the oven.

"Hey, Kreacher, don't worry about that." Harry said, knowing that he had been busy all day.

"What does Master mean?"

"You don't have to do that, you can take a break."

"A break? But why is Master telling Kreacher to take a break?"

"Because, you have been at work constantly for years, looking after this house. Now, we want to give you a break so we can do some of the work. You can do whatever you want, just apparate to me like normal if I call you. Is that OK?"

"Kreacher is thanking Master muchly. Kreacher is very grateful." And then he apparated immediately.

"Wow, were you going to tell me?" Draco asked, a bit offended.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing. I just saw him working nonstop and he needs a rest."

Draco's looked wearily at Harry.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that. It's only because you've grown up with house elves doing everything you ask for."

"I know, I guess I'll have to change." he replied, smiling weakly as they continued to clean the house.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, that's the seventh room today, I'd say we've done pretty well."

"I'd say the same, love. Shall I treat you to a meal restaurant? I would cook, but I don't think we have that much in. We should probably go shopping tomorrow."

"I'm not gonna say no, thank you."

"OK, I know of one nearby, it looks pretty good."

"Nearby? Is it a muggle one?"

"Yeah, is that alright?"

"Hmm, I suppose so."

"Come on then. You can take your wand but no magic talk, or magic. And I'm being serious."

"OK, OK, I won't. Don't worry." he acted offended, but smiled because Harry knew him so well. He headed upstairs, getting dressed into a more slightly more formal outfit, because his clothes had grey, fluffy patches from where he had been cleaning up. Looking at himself in the mirror, he ws happy that this was the the least conspicuous outfit he could put together, whilst still looking fashionable, of course, and so headed off downstairs, to find Harry coming up the stairs.

"Ohh, you look quite nice in that."

"Quite? That sounds like a forced compliment."

"No it's not, I'm just suprised you have anything that looks even slightly suitable for the muggle world."

"Hmm, ok... I'll believe you this time."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Leaving their house after cleaning themselves up, arm in arm, they strolled along the street light lit roads, speaking about how beautiful the neighbourhood looked at night. Arriving at the doors to the pub, Harry led Draco inside and waited for a waiter to seat them. A young girl came up to them, smiling widely and greeted them politely, "Good evening, how are you both today?"

"We're good thanks, just moved here actually." Harry made conversation with her.

"Ahh, excellent, welcome! You'll love it here. So, I'm Sarah, I'll be your waitress for tonight. Just a table for 2?"

Draco felt out of place, he didn't usually converse with people he didn't know. He looked at Harry, glad that he was doing all of the talking.

"Thank you very much. If you could, please."

"No problem, if you'd like to follow me." she exclaimed cheerily, grabbing two menus from the podium she stood behind and began walking towards the back of the restaurant. "Here we are. I'll be back in about 5 minutes to order your drinks. Any problems, just shout and I'll be over."

"Thank you very much." Harry nodded to her, Draco thanked her aswell, even if he was only quiet.

They sat down and Harry saw Draco looked slightly uncomfortable, which was unusual because he was almost always calm. "Are you OK love?"

"Hmm, yeah... not quite. I'm not sure what to have to drink. I'm guessing butterbeer isn't a muggle drink, because I remember over hearing a first year sounding suprised when they heard about it."

"Hahahaha! No, we don't have it. But I think you'd like a fruity cider. That definitely suits you, in my opinion."

"OK, I'll try that thanks. Well, it's an interesting place, not quite like the Great Hall. So, if there aren't house elves, do people cook the food?"

"Yeah, they hire people to cook and wash up and clean."

"Really? That sounds like a bad job. Who would want that?"

"Erm Draco? You can't say that, you don't know why people have these jobs. They might enjoy it, it could be the only available work, maybe they work multiple jobs."

"I'm sorry, I guess I need to learn still."

Sarah came back to their table, and pulled out a pad and pen. Clicking the pen on, Draco jumped, quickly recomposing himself. "Are you ready for drinks?" They nodded at her smiling and she looked at Draco.

His face went a pale pink colour and he froze, forgetting what the drink was called. "Erm, a erm..."

Harry interrupted, "A cider, love?"

Smiling, slightly embarrased, "Oh yeah, sorry, a cider... a fruity one."

"Of course sir, and you sir?"

"Could I have a pint of bitter ale, please?"

"Of course. I'll bring them over to you right away." and she walked off towards the bar.

While waiting for their drinks, Harry passed Draco a menu. When he opened it up, it was completely covered from top to bottom to delicious sounding food; mouth-watering steaks here, and steaming hot pies there, it was going to be difficult for him to choose. But he was soon pulled away from his thoughts by a high pitched, yet lively voice.

Sarah had two glasses in her hand: one was tall and slim with was a sparkling, rose coloured liquid, with bubbles leaping playfully out of the top. "A cider?"

"Yeah, that's me, thank you." Draco smiled as he took the drink, and he took a sip. As it slid over his tongue and down his throat, he couldn't help but smile at how well Harry had picked this for him. Mixtures of fruit flavours with the kick of the alcohol was perfect, Draco wondered why this wasn't more popular in the Wizarding world.

"And the ale for you, sir." Harry thanked Sarah as she placed it on the table infront of him. "I'll be back in a few minutes for you to place your orders." and she walked back to the door, greeting a family of 5 that had walked in.

"So, Draco, what do you think?"

"Hmm, well..." he began, hiding how much he loved it, "it's alright I guess."

"Oh, I thought you would have liked it a bit more to be honest."

"I'm just messing with you, you silly Gryff... erm... silly gorilla."

Harry covered his hand to muffle his laughs at seeing Draco realising what he was gonna say. "Oh, hahaha, I'm sorry, it's just, hehe, that you seemed so serious. I need to get better at reading you."

"Me? Read me? No, it's impossible. Best acting out there."

"Hmm, there's one thing I can read though, how much you love me." He smirked as he looked him in the eyes.

"No you can't." he said determinedly.

"Well, how come I know you love me more than anything."

"You don't know that.". As much as he was able to carry on, he knew Harry would aswell, and decided to crack a smile just to let Harry be right.

"There! A grin! I knew it, I can break your façade."


	7. C5 - Still Hungry

**A/N: I'm back, for the one millionth time, haha. I'm sorry about the jerkiness of the uploading, but I'm going to try and be more constant. So, to make up for the it, enjoy this hot sex that Harry and Draco have after their meal out. As always, please enjoy, and why not review it, I appreciate all of your feedback :) **

**Chapter 5 - Still Hungry**

"POP!" sounded through the air as Harry and Draco apparated back to the house, arriving in the living room.

"Thank you, love, for a nice meal out, I really enjoyed it."

"Well, I thought we deserved a treat after cleaning the house so much... and we didn't have to worry about cooking."

Walking down the corridor, they reached the stairs, heading up them, but Draco stopped and turned around to face Harry.

"Thud."

"Oww, what did you stop for?" Harry still seemed disoriented, trying to focus his green eyes on his boyfriend.

"What are you coming up for? Because I'm gonna get dressed, I hope you don't need the bedroom aswell." He looked down at Harry, who was looking desperately at Draco for his explanation.

"Yeah, I am gonna use it, problem?" he replied smirking, suddenly feeling a wave of lust wash over him, drowning him in a strong desire to be closer to Draco. He climbed to the same step as Draco, and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking deep into his eyes.

The blonde couldn't resist it, he leant in to Harry, and pushed his lips onto his boyfriend's, getting a weak taste of Harry's ale that he had on his lips, 'Merlin, that's strong' he thought, as the couple hurriedly made their way upstairs, lips still locked together, trying desperately to get to their room without tripping up a step. Draco pulled himself away from Harry, and grabbed him by his wrist, rushing him up the last few stairs and into the bedroom, slamming the rooms behind them.

He immediately pulled Harry back onto his lips, already missing the taste of them. Bringing his hand up, he places one on the back of his neck, fiddling with the end of his hair; and the other round to his back, rubbing up and down, catching the bottom of his shirt every other movement. Whilst doing do, Harry feels himself halted by something hitting into the back legs, however not for long, as Draco's hand pushes him backwards, and he lands on the soft bed, his head laying just below the pillows. Repositioning himself, he looks up to see Draco climbing ontop of him, and feels his cold, pale hands grab him around the hips, tugging his top to move upwards, until it comes off. He flings it across the room, hitting one of the wardrobes, and landing on the carpet with a gentle thud. But neither heard it, as Draco had brought his head down, and had begun kissing Harry's neck, occasionally sucking on his earlobe, making him moan out softly.

Draco felt himself growing harder and harder as he heard his gentle pleasures escape his mouth. Moving downwards, he latched himself onto the brunette's nipple, playing around with it using his tongue, and nipping at it very carefully, making his lover shiver beneath him with each bite. Continuing to explore around his body, he brought his hands down to Harry's belt buckle, fiddling with it to find where to undo it, but he was stopped by another pair of hands, ones which had grabbed a hold of Draco's shirt, and yanked it up, and over his head, dropping on the floor beside the bed.

Harry was adoring the sensations that Draco had caused to be fired throughout him, and he was still half dressed, so there was more to come. He felt the blonde return to his chest, and again attempting to undo the belt, so that meant his hair was yet again close to his face. The smell of the shampoo still seemed to be present on his neatly presented hair, although, after the kissing, it was a slight bit messier. He loved how his boyfriend's hair smelt, and it normally gave him comfort, but whether it was because he was extremely turned on, or the fact that he could feel his nipples being bitten, right now, the smell made the whole thing seem twice as erotic, making him want to get Draco nude and feel his tight ass around his dick.

He felt his belt come undone, and suddenly Draco raised himself up, kissing Harry again, and moving backwards to find what was behind the trousers. So, he pulled them down and off the bed, leaving Harry in only his boxers, which Draco found was a very big turn on, and he began to tease him, playing with his rock hard dick through the fabric, yet to take it out in the flesh. Placing kisses along it, he found himself unable to wait any longer, and pulled them away, letting himself fall straight down to the cock, and he began stroking it gently. Feeling his firm member as he pulled it back and forth, Draco grasped it tightly, missing it after not having it in his grip for such a while. He couldn't help but smile, with a mix of stupidness, and complete, uncontrollable eroticness, slightly distracted from the beauty beneath his topless self. Watching as his hand slowly brought Harry's foreskin up and over to cover the head, then bringing it back down to reveal it again, was almost mesmorising, almost as though he and Harry were the only people in the world, of which it only expanded out as far as their bedrooms four, paint peeling walls.

Moans coming from Harry's mouth increased in both volume and frequency when he felt something warm and moist enclose his dick, firstly just his tip, where he felt sparks of pleasure travel through him, exploding like fireworks when he felt the blonde's tongue toying lightly. But when it become increasingly covered, the sensations seem to grow proportionally in size, oh, how Draco knew how to blow him well. His hands fired down and intertwined into strands of soft, lightly golden tinted hair, and grasped handfuls of it, feeling the luxurious softness of them all. He felt so close to cumming, yet so far aswell, knowing he could happily go all night with his lover, and he really wanted to, but they still had so much to do tomorrow. He wondered how he even managed to put together any thought besides how he enjoyed being in the moment. This moment.

The longer that Draco carried on bobbing his head over the brunette's dick, the hornier he got, and he really began to feel how much his throbbing cock was aching for some pleasure for himself. Raising up, he straddled Harry, and grabbed both of their cocks, and began rocking his boney hips backwards, and forward, craning his neck slightly forward with the feelings he had finally got. It was now his turn to start moaning, joining in with Harry's. Having his cock rubbing frictionally against Harry's slightlier smaller one made him feel so much pleasure, albeit not as much as what he expected to get soon enough.

Bringing his hands upwards slightly, he grabbed Draco's hips, rubbing circles into them (adding to Draco's enjoyment), feeling each and every outwards sticking part of his bones, cupping them and tracing them with the back of his nails. Suddenly, he feels Draco shiver above him, accidentally causing a massive amount of friction between them, and he moans the loudest he had so far, and his head fell back further into his pillow unable to keep it raised from his immense feelings of pleasure coursing through his veins.

He hadn't meant to shake slightly, but when Harry began playing with his hips, he brushed along a nerve ending, and merlin, it really made him feel good, like he had reached a climax, but was still just as ready to carry on and for it again, knowing it would be way more powerful than the "fake" one. Knowing this, he raised his hips from Harry, and moved them infront of his dick, so that now, it rubbed along the crevice that was his ass and he wanted it. He wanted so much for it to be inside him, releasing itself into him. He wanted to be fucked so badly, as if it was as essential for him as breathing, or being Harry's boyfriend. Well, actually, the second wasn't that essential, but without it, Draco wouldn't have anything to live for, so why not just put it up there with breathing? Anyway, he raised himself up again, and hovered his backside over the straight prick, slowly brushing it along his ass, watching as Harry bit his lip in anticipation, and he didn't even know what Draco was going to feel. As he pushed down, the sensation of having Harry inside him again gave him so much relief and passion, letting him relax, yet equally tense up, and he continued downwards until his cheeks were laying on Harry's legs. Once in, he remained still for a moment, adjusting himself, before eventually movíng up and down, loving how his ass cheeks remained firmly wrapped around the cock, sensing its every movement inside of him.

"Ahh! Mphh" Harry felt in heaven with his dick inside his boyfriend, in fact he'd forgotten just how good it felt. He also loved seeing Draco's face, how his eyes were sealed shut to ignore the surroundings, his mouth dangling open in awe, the way his lip's creases suggested he wanted to grin, but it was overcome with a stronger, more powerful sensation. He had once again adopted a similar position, gripping both sides of the blonde's hips, moving him up and down as he felt his dick get pumped, but this time, he felt as though he was doing more work, even though he hadn't moved since Draco pushed him backwards onto the bed. Yet, the more his cock was worked, the more he felt more as though he'd been doing some sort of work out, the pleasure must have had that affect, even though it had never before. Wait, had Draco's ass gotten tighter? He wondered about it, before concluding that it must have, and he smiled to himself. But upon doing so, a pair of clammy hands lay rest onto his bare chest, and they gave support to the blonde who had now come to looking upon Harry, staring at his beautiful features.

He noticed he had casually began to speed up his hip thrusting, creating some stronger feelings, and so he fell forward slightly, catching himself on his lover, giving him a great idea. He lowered his body downwards and lay chest to chest, planting kisses onto Harry's face, before suddenly, as he wriggled his backside to get comfy, Harry's cock hit something sensitive inside him. Once it had hit his prostate, he left out a very loud, incomprehensible moan into the brunette's mouth, temporarily stopping to recompose himself, not expecting to be overcome with pleasure, enough to make him lose control of his body for a few seconds. Nevertheless, he began moving again as he did before, maybe he was trying to catch it again, maybe not, it's not like he was a whore for pleasure or anything...

He was pulled from his thoughts suddenly, "Draco... Mmmph... I'm... I'm close..." Harry panted out as he felt himself nearing. He sat up, really picking up the pace, and taking hold of his own, neglected prick, rubbing it generously, knowing he was ready too.

A white cloud of cum fired suddenly from Draco's pale white cock and spread out across his chest, sending waves of heat and eroticness from head to toe, and before too long, he too felt himself begin to pulsate, ready to empty himself completely into the man that was riding him.

"Dr-Draco-o, I, I'm, guhna..." and before he could string a sentence together, Draco felt what he was trying to tell him shoot upwards and into his ass, sending warmth throughout his body, making his cock twitch. Slowing down, his movements became smaller, then minimal, before he found himself at rest ontop of Harry, glaring at each other, panting heavily. After catching his breath, and many kisses with Harry, causing their messes to be spread around, Draco slowly stood up, allowing his lover's cock to be free again, although now limp and sticky. He climbed off, heading for the door, and straight out to the bathroom.

Harry, however, remained still, looking up at the ceiling, wondering about... well, he wasn't sure, but he knew one thing; he loved Draco Malfoy, and boy was he good in bed. The clicking of the bathroom door dragged him back to reality, and he hopped out of bed, heading past Draco, tapping his ass playfully ("Ooh, Harry Potter, you cheeky boy") and using the bathroom, cleaning himself up and getting ready for bed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Afterwards, the two lay in bed, underneath the covers in the darkness of the night. If the tasks of the day had tried them out, then now they were knackered. Neither could remember the last time they'd been so close, so together, so much like one item.

"Harry?" Draco whispered as though to not wake him if he was asleep.

"Yes, love?" Harry grinned stupidly, but the dark meant that Draco couldn't see it.

"I've missed you." his breath as he spoke washed over Harry with a minty freshness, giving his a sense of comfort, he'd always loved how Draco would always smell clean, in fact, his personal hygiene was so immaculate that Harry couldn't think of a time he'd though Draco looked dirty. Apart from, of course, when they had been "busy" together, but that wasn't the type of dirtiness he would be worried about.

"I've missed you too." his voice was sleepy, but he was very much aware of the conversation. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Harry."

The conversation was small, and didn't last long, but to them, it meant more than anything, and that's all they needed; each other. (And an undisturbed bedroom).


	8. C6 - The Muggle World

A/N:** Hey my wonderful readers, how are you all today? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and that you like this one as well. Please review if you like it, if you want more, if you can think of any reason to improve it, or just because you can, I dunno, haha.**

**I'm very sorry that I've not been uploading, I've had such a mind block when it comes to imagination, and I chose not to write in case I were to ruin it, but I'm back again! So, I've written an extra long chapter for you all!**

**Chapter 6 - The Muggle World**

As Draco awoke the next morning, he felt slightly stiff from the night before, which made him chuckle lightly; he'd never felt like that before. Maybe it's because they hadn't done it for a while. Anyway, he sneaked around the room, grabbing his clothes, and headed to the bathroom, having a quick shower and getting himself ready for the day before checking on Harry when he walked past their room ('How is that position even comfortable for him?' he pondered) and then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. 'Hmm...' he began to think, 'I might try this breakfast thing'. So, with the very little that they had in - Some bread that Harry had picked up and an old jar of honey - he began to attempt his new cooking skills, that he had yet to practice. He poured some honey onto the bread, and placed another slice on top.

"Oh, a sandwich, that wasn't too hard. What about having it warm though..."

He placed his honey sandwich onto the side, and looked at all of the different appliances in the room.

"This was always the elves' job. I don't think I ever saw the kitchen in the Manor."

Considering his knowledge about the devices he had surrounding him, he thought it best to use magic, he was good at that, what could go wrong? He pointed his wand at the sandwich and as a small flame came firing from the tip, he heard someone yell at him: "DRACO! NOOO!"

He was so shocked that he dropped his wand, and as he turned, he saw sparks fly across the room, nearly hitting his face, and extinguishing the sandwich, which had somehow caught fire.

"Harry? What's the matter? I was going to make you a... erm… cooked honey sandwich?"

"Draco! That's not how you cook! What if you had burnt the house down?" Harry was furious. There was no other word for what he was feeling. And it wasn't because he risked losing the house, or because he could have died, but it was because Draco could have died. If Draco had managed to get himself killed, Harry didn't think he would be able to go on.

"I'm so sorry love, I just wanted to do something for you.", Draco didn't usually feel bad, but seeing Harry's face, full with mixed emotions of anger and panic, it hit him hard.

"But... what were you thinking!". Just seeing the fire growing on the sandwich reminded him of the war; the blazing flames throughout the castle reflected in his eyes, particularly having Draco in front of it.

"Well then, I won't do it again, I just wanted to do something nice for you, and of course you won't accept it will you Potter. Too proud to let someone do something for you." Draco's temper was so short that he just flipped. I guess some things just don't change. But he hadn't meant to sound so blunt, yet, he still stormed out of the kitchen, trying to escape Harry's grip around him.

"Get... off... me Potter!"

As much as it hurt him to hear his lover call him 'Potter' after all this time, he felt a comfort in seeing Draco angry; it reminded him of who he actually was, and it calmed him down no end. "No, I'm not letting go of you." he said smugly.

"Why not?"

"Because you love it.", a smile grew across his face, and Draco nearly had one on his own face.

"What? Where have you got th... ahh" he was quickly distracted when he felt Harry's lips trace along his jawline up to his ear, gently taking it in his teeth again.

"Ha...Harry l-love, we need to get r-r-ready to go sho...shop-ping" he whispered, struggling to make the jumbled up words in his brain join into coherent sentences at his mouth.

After another kiss (well, five kisses), Harry gave in to Draco, and went to get ready. "Please don't do any more cooking until I've shown you how!" he shouted down the stairs, "I'll buy us some breakfast whilst we're out."

* * *

"Better?" Harry asked his lover, sat across him with a clean plate and a cup of coffee.

"Yes. Thanks."

"Well, we should probably get going now shouldn't we? We need to get some things like food, home items, clothes for you..."

"Whoa, wait, what? I'm not wearing muggle clothes, I've seen what you wear."

Smirking, Harry just grabbed Draco's hands around his coffee cup "Not everyone looks like me, don't worry. I think I know your style."

"Hmm, we'll see." he replied in his playful tone that always made Harry grin.

Standing up, Draco left his cup on the table, having drank all of the coffee, and they left together and Harry led them to the high street.

"So, what is muggle shopping like? Should I prepare myself for anything?", Draco dreaded to think what it was like to go shopping around a bunch of muggles.

"Oh just stop being silly! You'll be perfectly fine. It's just a bunch of shops down a high street..."

"A what?"

"A high street."

"But why is it high? Why not put it low on the ground?"

Harry chuckled. Not much, because he knew Draco could be very sensitive, but it did amuse him. "No, that's just its name. It's not high up."

"Oh. Well that's stupid.". Draco never seemed to understand the things that muggles had come up with, and he sometimes doubted he ever would. The wizarding world was a much better place in his eyes, but being so different made it hard to be a part of both. For that, he had to applaud Harry.

The pair of them walked through the outskirts of the village until they reached the centre, where a long street stretched out in front of them. However, Draco was starting to doubt even more that there were any good clothes in the muggle world; everywhere he looked, there were people dressed in what seemed to be similar to what Harry wore. Although, one person did have a particularly nice pair of trousers folded over their arm, carrying them, so Draco still had a slither of hope for his fashion sense.

Firstly, Harry took them to a massive building which has shelves full of a range of things from food to clothes.

"Harry, this super... market place doesn't have nice clothes. I'm not wearing these."

"Don't worry love, I know you won't. We're only here to buy some food and toiletries because we have none.".

Draco had opted to just follow Harry around the big store for his first time, watching as he picked items from the shelf and placing them into his metal box ("It's called a trolley, love."), before pushing it along to go to the next isle. It was a weird process of repeatedly going along past the shelves, seeing all the ranges of food and soaps etc. that were in abundance; the fresh food from the bakery did smell pretty nice, Draco had to admit, and the look of the sweet isle was mesmerising, although he didn't know what any of it was. However, the strangest part of the whole experience was when they reached the place to pay: Harry moved all of the items onto a moving pavement, and then the man sat in a chair picked up each one and rubbed it on a glass panel that made a beepy sound every time, accompanied with a little red flash of light that was barely noticeable. When the man pushed the down the other side, they slid down a little shiny slide and Harry grabbed them, placing them into bags, and then back into the tro-... rol... rolty... ("a _trolley_, love"). Finally, the man mentioned something about pounds, and Draco was confused why he mentioned its weight, but his boyfriend pulled a plastic rectangle out from his pocket, and shoved it into a contraption, typing in a number, and then taking it back.

"So, what happens now?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear as they began walking away.

"That's it. We've bought it all. Now we can take it home." Harry smiled.

They continued out of the shop, and then took the trolley around to a hidden alcove.

"Help me grab the bags Draco."

Together, they grabbed the bags and then Harry grabbed Draco's hand, and took them back to Grimmauld Place. They took the bags into the kitchen, and found Kreacher cleaning the oven.

"Kreacher?" Harry asked, extremely confused, "Why are you back so soon?"

"Kreacher had nothing to do, Master. House elves always like being busy."

"Oh, ok. If you're sure. Well, if you don't mind, could you put this shopping away for us?"

Kreacher nodded at the two as they placed the heaps down onto the table in the centre of the room, but not without a murmur of blood status and filth.

"What about my clothes love?"

"Don't worry. We're going there now." and he took his hand, returning him to the high street; this time down a side alley. He took his hand and walked down the street, heading towards the end of the infinitely long road. Draco was starting to wonder whether they should have just apparated closer because he was starting to get tired of walking, and the people staring at his slicked back, blonde hair.

"Harry, people are staring at me."

He smirked, "Yeah, that's because they're jealous of your hair. A lot of people can't get their hair like yours, even if they wanted to."

This made Draco smirk to himself, and stood ever slightly straighter and walking in a proud manner; he relished the looks that he got off people that walked by. However, he was suddenly stopped by Harry's hand tugging on his.

"Here we are love."

He stood and looked into the fairly large store that was in front of him, and he pressed against the glass to admire the clothes inside the store.

"Harry, we need to go inside now, this is important... quickly!"

"Ok! Ok! Calm down! Listen to me. You can look at the clothes, and if you like the look of one, you can try it on in the changing rooms - I'll show you - and then if you like it, we can buy it, ok?"

"Harry! Let me in!". Draco was getting desperate to look at the clothes.

"No. Not until you promise me you're not going to wreck these designer clothes, ok? They're expensive and I don't want any repair bills for broken rails, or to have to bail you from prison for barging someone out of the way and breaking their leg in the process." Harry was starting to get a little annoyed, and hoped he wasn't going to have to do this ever again.

"Ok, Harry, I promise. Can we go in now?!". Harry simply nodded in reply, and Draco rushed to get into the shop, practically falling over the step on his way in. Once in, he took a look at the nearest rail and took each shirt individually, checking everything about it, before putting it back, deciding he could find better. And eventually, that's what happened and he showed Harry.

"Ok then, let's find a changing room." they walked around the shop to the back, "Ahh, he were are. So then, you go inside, and you try it on, and then you can show me."

Draco's face lit up when Harry told him he was going to wear it without having to buy it; he took himself behind the curtain, and found himself met with a mirror. He removed his current muggle top that belonged to Harry, and put on the shirt that he had picked up, buttoning it up and looking in the mirror at himself. Extremely happy with it, he pulled back the curtains, and walked out to see Harry sitting on a stool facing his booth.

Harry smiled, "Hmm, that looks really good on you, I love how it hugs you; it looks almost tailored.", and that made Draco smile.

"Ok, so change back into your old clothes, and then we can keep that with us."

Draco did as Harry had said, and came back out in Harry's top once again, carrying his new shirt on his arm. Harry took it from him and let Draco off to find some more clothes. Whereas Harry decided that he would just sit back on the stool and wait for the blonde to return when he found some more clothes. He sat there patiently, checking his watch every now and then, until he realised that he had been waiting for nearly 45 minutes. He was worried that his boyfriend had gotten too obsessed with looking for clothes, and so he went to find him. After looking around, he found him in an isle, and he was holding at least 15 new pieces of clothing.

"Oh, there you are, what have you b... How many clothes?"

"Oh, hey love. I'm not sure, I lost count. Well, I wasn't counting in the first place."

"Ok, well, I think that's enough, let's just buy them, they'll probably fit..." he leant closer to Draco, to lower his voice, "...we'll just enlarge them if needs be."

Although reluctantly, Draco was convinced to follow Harry to the counter, where the blonde watched Harry pay for his clothes. "Thank you.". Harry gestured his head to the door to get Draco to go ahead, and Harry followed him out.

"Which way?"

"Just down the road, I think there's alleyway nearby."

Sure enough, Harry was right and so they both went down it, checking if they were alone before holding hands and apparating back home. He had taken them to the bedroom, where Draco insisted he was going to try on each one.

"Ok love, whilst you're doing that, I'll write a letter to the Ministry; they're recruiting for Aurors again, so this is my chance."

Draco's lips turned upwards slightly at the edges, "A letter? From Harry Potter? The scarhead? Can't you just turn up and say 'I'm an Auror now'? I mean, they probably won't even read your letter, they'll see the name and hire you straight away.".

Harry chuckled to himself, "Well, I'd love to imagine that to be true, but I still need to apply. It's the rules.".

Grabbing a quill, inkwell and parchment that had been left on the side in the room, he begin to set out his letter formally, wanting to make his best impression, however was soon distracted.

"What do you think, love?"

He looked over at his boyfriend, and saw that he had quickly got himself into his first outfit which consisted of some slim fitting, silky trousers and a black shirt with its brand logo embellished on the right hand side.

"Ohh, you look good.", Harry was practically dribbling over the blonde's tightly hugged figure. If his letter didn't need to be sent off today, he thought he might have struggled staying sat in his chair instead of ripping Draco's clothes off.

Smirking, the blonde got into his next outfit whilst Harry span back around and continued to write his application letter.

Finally, after many, many outfits (they somehow all manages to fit the blonde well), Harry had finished his letter. Reading it back to himself, he was satisfied and was ready to send it off. "Wait, we don't have an owl yet..."

Before Draco could reply, he had an idea and grabbed Draco's wrist, pulling him downstairs to the room with Phineas' portrait in.

"Phineas? Phineas? Are you there?"

The man walked through to the portrait in the bedroom, and smiled, "Why, Mr Potter. What can I do for you?"

"Is Professor McGonagall there?"

"Yes. Would you like her?"

"Could you please ask her if I can use the floo network to get into the school?"

He looked confused but obeyed and disappeared. "Harry? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if I can use an owl from the school."

Phineas returned promptly, "You may."

Grabbing the blonde's wrists again, he ran to the kitchen and looked at the fireplace. "Are you coming with me?"

Draco nodded, and the pair of them climbed into the fire. Harry chucked down the floo powder, "HOGWARTS, HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE!", and the pair of them flew into her office, where Minerva was sat at her desk.

"How nice it is to see you!".


End file.
